Pancakes
by DancingKitten97
Summary: Eddie is bored and wants to make pancakes. Eventually, Patricia gives in to his demands. But it would be boring if it was just left at that, wouldn't it? {One-Shot}


Pancakes

This afternoon had started out so peacefully, until, of course, Eddie got bored. The blonde American was now nagging Patricia nonstop.

"Please?" Eddie whined, his blue eyes seeming to expand as he stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

A firm glare was plastered onto Patricia's face. "No! Ask Trudy when she gets back!"

Climbing into Patricia's lap, despite her protests, Eddie argued, "But it'll be more fun with you. I thought you were my girlfriend."

Did he really just use that excuse again? Patricia knew she couldn't argue with that and, apparently, so did Eddie. "Fine. But when we get in trouble because we're making a mess, I know exactly who to blame."

Patricia's boyfriend jumped up happily, pulling the British girl to her feet. "Come on, I know where everything is!"

"Of course you do," muttered Patricia to herself.

Oblivious to her sarcastic remark, Eddie took her hand and dragged her into the kitchen. The familiar counters were spotless, as Trudy always had them, and everything was carefully put into its little place.

Again, until Eddie ruined it. He had flour, water, eggs, oil, and other random ingredients out, including chocolate chips.

"We're making pancakes! What on earth do you need chocolate chips for?" Patricia exclaimed incredulously.

Eddie stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. "To eat while we're making pancakes,_ duh._"

He explained it as if it was so simple and obvious, Patricia rolled her blue-green eyes and grumbled a sarcastic, "Sorry I asked."

A bowl and spoon had already been taken out, courtesy of Eddie, and he was dumping all the ingredients into the bowl carelessly. Flour all ready covered the counters, egg was dripping off the sides of everything, oil greased up the surface, and droplets of water were soaking the flour.

Now Eddie was mixing these ingredients without a care in the world, occasionally stuffing his face with a handful of chocolate chips. Patricia could only watch as her psychotic boyfriend once again amazed her with his crazy nature.

Though, since the kitchen was already a mess, Patricia decided to have a bit of fun. "Hey, Eddie?" She said, scooping up a handful of flour with a bit of water mixed in.

"Hmm?" Eddie asked while stirring his pancake mix and chewing chocolate chips.

A smile formed on Patricia's lips a she threw the flour right at him. Eddie stopped abruptly and looked at her, his mouth a questioning 'o'. Smirking, Patricia gave him a mischievous glance with her sparking blue-green eyes.

Eddie's own blue eyes finally lit up and he took some of the pancake batter and tossed it at Patricia, getting her shirt soaked in the sticky mixture.

She gasped, and gave him a 'this is war' glare that sparkled with friendly competition. Taking a raw egg, she cracked it on Eddie's head, getting the yolk in his perfectly combed hair. Eddie retaliated by taking more of the batter and flinging it at her.

Patricia then took the entire bowl of pancake mix and dumped it on Eddie's head. Her boyfriend shook his hair out like a dog, covering her in pancake batter as well. Squealing, the auburn haired girl tried to get away, but Eddie came up behind her and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him and enveloping her in a pancake-batter hug.

Turning around in his daring embrace, Patricia laughed. Eddie's face was bright with amusement, both at Patricia and himself.

Eddie brought down his mouth to meet Patricia's flour-dusted red lips in a kiss. Patricia, no longer caring about how messy either of them were, leaned into him, her arms around his neck, and Eddie's hands remaining at her waist, holding he close. Her pancake battered hands tangled in Eddie's hair while Eddie pressed her against the counter.

Only one voice broke them apart. "Mr. Miller, Ms. Williamson, what is going on here?"

They turned to see Victor glaring at them and the destroyed kitchen. Eddie, idiotic as he was, said, "You see, funny story, actually. I was hungry and wanted pancakes, so-"

"I will not hear excuses! Both of you are to clean this mess up immediately, and then get to work on the rest of the house as punishment." The usually-angry housekeeper stormed off, leaving Patricia and Eddie standing in the kitchen.

As soon as Victor was gone, Eddie, still looking playful, wrapped Patricia up and kissed her again. "We should do this more often," Eddie said.

Laughing, Patricia responded with, "Yeah, we should."

* * *

**Eh, the ending wasn't that good, and the story was relatively short, but I hope you liked it! I'll probably accept prompts if any of you want to see more of my work.**


End file.
